1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swing device, more particularly to a swing device with a driving unit for swinging a seat unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic lawn swings for small children normally include a support frame, a seat unit pivoted to the support frame so as to be swingable relative to the support frame, and a driving unit for swinging the seat unit. The driving unit uses an urging member that accumulates an amount of potential energy upon twisting in order to drive the seat unit via a mechanical linkage mechanism when released. The conventional lawn swing is disadvantageous in that it requires frequent twisting of the urging member, which is inconvenient and laborious.
The object of the present invention is to provide a swing device with a driving unit which can eliminate the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art swing device in use.
Accordingly, a swing device of the present invention includes: a supporting frame; a seat unit having a seat member and a pair of opposing swing arms that are connected to the seat member and that are pivoted to the supporting frame so as to permit swinging of the seat member relative to the supporting frame; and a driving unit mounted on the supporting frame, and including a housing secured to the supporting frame, an axle defining a rotating axis, disposed rotatably in and extending out of the housing, and coaxially secured to one of the swing arms, and a swingable member disposed in the housing, coaxially secured to the axle, and swingable relative to the rotating axis so as to permit synchronous swinging of the seat unit through the axle. The swingable member has two opposing side portions and a pair of opposing abutting studs projecting respectively from the opposing side portions in an axial direction relative to the axle. The driving unit further includes a driving element that is disposed in the housing, that is mounted rotatably on the axle and that has a pushing part with two pushing arms extending oppositely in a first transverse direction relative to the axle. The pushing arms are disposed above and in sliding contact with the abutting studs of the swingable member, respectively, in such a manner that swinging of the driving element about the rotating axis results in alternate pushing of said abutting studs by the pushing arms, which, in turn, results in a synchronous swinging movement of the swingable member and rotation of the axle about the rotating axis, thereby permitting swinging of the swing arms and the seat member relative to the supporting frame.